Episode 9532 (13th August 2018)
Plot Sally, Tim, Gina, Geoff and Yasmeen are all dressed in circus outfits making the final preparations for the Speed Daal fundraising day for Jack. Yasmeen gets annoyed with Sally's bossiness. Geoff offers to buy Imran's share of the restaurant but Yasmeen turns him down, saying she can manage. He is hurt. Sean arrives for work at the Rovers, shocked to find that the Connors are now in charge and his hours have been cut as Liz and Gemma are both now on the staff. After hearing Geoff talk to Yasmeen, Alya approaches Carla and, explaining that she now understands the importance of family, she is willing to sell her all of Underworld for the price of Aidan's original stake - 18% of what it's worth. Carla is delighted. Alya also gives her the DVD interview. Jude asks Mary to looks after George while they are supposedly going out for a romantic meal, but in reality they are heading for the marriage guidance counsellor again. A guilty Adam hands Sally a large donation to the fundraising. Carla pulls out of the salon investment with Maria as she can no longer afford it. Maria's disappointed but understanding. All the children enjoy the successful fun day. Yasmeen tells Alya that her money from Carla won't be enough to buy Imran out. Liz notices that Sean isn't himself. The fun day raises over £300. The police interrupt Sally's thank-you speech and arrest her for fraud, bribery and money laundering. They also have a warrant to search No.4. She is taken away in her clown costume. At the counsellor's session Jude is upbeat but Angie thinks they're making little progress. The police are amused as Sally is taken into custody in her clown costume. Tim asks Adam to represent his wife but is told they can't because they have Duncan Radfield as a client already and it's a conflict of interest. Sean is on edge when Frank comes into the pub. Jenny tells Sean to get rid of him but Frank demands a drink of vodka. Sean tells him to wait outside. The police call a duty solicitor for Sally. Alya tells Carla the news that she needs twice as much money. Carla is despondent that she can no longer make it work. Sally is interviewed. They show her a series of false texts from Duncan's phone which implicates her in an affair and demand she tells them the truth. Cast Regular cast *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gina Seddon - Connie Hyde *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Alya Nazir - Sair Khan *Yasmeen Nazir - Shelley King *Johnny Connor - Richard Hawley *Jenny Connor - Sally Ann Matthews *Sean Tully - Antony Cotton *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Carla Connor - Alison King *Roy Cropper - David Neilson *Mary Cole - Patti Clare *Jude Appleton - Paddy Wallace *Angie Appleton - Victoria Ekanoye *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Fiz Stape - Jennie McAlpine *Izzy Armstrong - Cherylee Houston *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Dev Alahan - Jimmi Harkishin *Faye Windass - Ellie Leach *Ruby Dobbs - Macy Alabi *Hope Stape - Isabella Flanagan *Joseph Brown - William Flanagan *Aadi Alahan - Zennon Ditchett *Eileen Grimshaw - Sue Cleaver *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Jake Windass - Bobby Bradshaw *Imran Habeeb - Charlie De Melo *George Appleton - Romeo Cheetham-Karcz (Uncredited) Guest cast *DS Clarke - Alexander Newland *Counsellor - Ralph Birtwell *Custody Officer - James Mair *Frank - Jason Baughan Places *Rovers Return Inn - Public *2a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *3 Coronation Street - Back room, kitchen and hallway *Victoria Street *Roy's Rolls *Speed Daal *Weatherfield Police Station - Custody desk, interview room and corridor *Counsellor's room Notes *First appearance of Aadi Alahan since 27th November 2017. *First appearance of Jake Windass since 30th March 2018 and last until 24th December 2018. This was the first appearance of Bobby Bradshaw in the role, taking over from Seth & Theo Wild. *A policewoman at Weatherfield Police Station's custody desk is uncredited although she has a line of dialogue. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Sally's circus event ends in the tears of a clown; Alya delights Carla with a business proposition; and Sean's secret catches up with him at work. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,122,000 viewers (3rd place). Category:2018 episodes